Pas besoin de Gui
by MiaMand
Summary: (Traduction de "No mistletoe Required" de Beautifulfiction) Parfois, il suffit d'un peu d'esprit de Noël pour donner un coup de coude aux choses. Mais Sherlock va-t'il s'autoriser à être victime des sentiments, juste pour cette fois ?


**Pas Besoin de Gui**

**écrit par Beautifulfiction**

**traduit par Miamand**

Résumé :

_Parfois, il suffit d'un peu d'esprit de Noël pour donner un coup de coude aux choses. Mais __Sherlock va-t'il s'autoriser à être victime des sentiments, juste pour cette fois ?_

«Oh, mais bien sûr ! C'est le beau-frère ! Sinon pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine d'appeler le bookmaker ?» John jeta un coup d'oeil à Sherlock. Ce dernier était resté étendu sur le canapé tel une statue de marbre, silencieux et calme, sans doute perdu dans les couloirs de son_ palais __mental_, depuis les trois dernières heures. Il revenait à présent à la vie. Quelque chose en lui était dur et froid lorsqu'il tapait sur son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Lestrade contenant la résolution de l'enquête.

«Tu l'as résolue alors ?» demanda John, juste pour dire quelque chose. Il plissa son nez en échangeant les ampoules des guirlandes dans l'espoir qu'elles s'allument.

«Bien sûr» répondit Sherlock avec un petit sourire narquois.

«Brillant. Donne nous un coup de main.»

Sa demande reçu une réaction froide. John pouvait presque entendre la moue de dégoût de Sherlock, et son seul mot de réponse fût dédaigneux.

«Pourquoi ?»

John lui jeta un regard noir, il lança une autre ampoule dans la poubelle.

«Parce que c'est Noël, et nous devons décorer le sapin. Parce que si je le fais tout seul, ça va prendre un temps fou, et parce que tu avais promis.»

«Quand ça ?»

«Hier, après que tu aies mis le feu au pull que ma mère m'avait tricoté.» John accentua son ton accusateur. Sherlock était insensible à l'empathie, mais si on poussait suffisamment, il était possible de lui faire sentir un peu de culpabilité.

«Ma mère qui est morte depuis des décennies et qui ne peut plus me tricoter de pull.»

Les yeux d'argent de Sherlock se posèrent majestueusement sur le sapin de Noël, qui rafraîchissait déjà l'appartement avec une odeur de pin. John se sentait légèrement mal de sacrifier un arbre pour Noël, mais pas au point de sortir pour en acheter un en plastique et soi-disant écologique.

«Je ne vois pas l'intérêt» murmura Sherlock, réticent. Il se leva et accepta un paquet de décorations que lui donna John.

«C'est la tradition» John enroula une guirlande autour du cou de Sherlock, essayant d'empêcher les fils de s'emmêler lorsqu'il les branchait. Il sourit, satisfait, lorsque la guirlande s'alluma. La peau de Sherlock brillait comme une pierre précieuse : le bleu, le rouge et le vert ajoutaient une humeur joyeuse à son expression sceptique.!

«John, chéri, vous êtes supposé décorer le sapin et non pas Sherlock» fit remarquer . Elle apportait le thé sur un plateau, avec des tartelettes, et une quantité considérable de sherry.

«Il m'aide.»

«Contre mon gré» ajouta Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils lorsque agitait des clochettes et fredonnait en cherchant dans les boîtes. «C'est un rituel inutile. Ce n'est même pas une tradition chrétienne. Ils n'avaient pas de sapin à Bethlehem, ni les outils pour soufﬂer le verre - »

«Celles-ci sont en plastique» répondit en sortant les ampoules de différentes couleurs. «Tiens ça, chéri»

Sherlock regarda dans le saladier rempli de petits globes d'argent, serrés comme des bulles de champagne.

«Vous fêtez un festival païen du milieu de l'hiver avec une utilisation excessive d'illuminations et de matériel réﬂéchissant la lumière de manière festive, tout ça sur un totem vivant qui représente la fertilité et la renaissance» Il grogna, renfrogné «De plus, ce sont les Allemands qu'ils l'ont inventé.»

«Ouvre ta bouche» ordonna , le bâillonnant efficacement avec une tartelette.

«Gentil garçon. Voulez-vous du sherry, mon cher John ?»

«Oui, avec plaisir !» dit John. Il grimaça quand Sherlock fit un bruit sourd et mécontent.

«Allez toi, donne moi un coup de main avec ces guirlandes.»

Roulant des yeux, Sherlock attendit que John le libère de son fardeau avant de pouvoir mâcher sa tartelette. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles John aimait ce moment de l'année. La gourmandise de Sherlock le trahissait, et à la fin de Décembre ses joues était plus rebondies qu'avant le début des fêtes.

Ils travaillaient dans une camaraderie paisible, excepté lors des sauts d'humeur de Sherlock quand une branche l'écorchait. Quand le sapin fût décoré de lumières et de grelots, de petites épines restaient accrochées au pull de John. Et le parfum enivrant de la résine collait à sa peau, créant une sensation de bonheur en lui. La plus grande partie de Noël : le shopping, la foule, les cadeaux décevants; il pouvait faire sans. Mais décorer le sapin le ramenait en enfance, à moitié malade par l'excitation et l'excès de nourriture.

«A-t'on enfin fini ?» murmura Sherlock, en retrait.

«Oh, arrête de te plaindre. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose de mieux à faire. Tu étais comme ça enfant ?» Il tenta de se le représenter, Sherlock et sa famille en train de décorer un arbre massif, parfaitement symétrique; avec une bûche brûlant dans la cheminée gigantesque d'un énorme manoir, où on voit la neige tomber à travers les fenêtres sur des milliers d'hectares de terre...!

«Tout ce que tu peux être en train de t'imaginer est entièrement faux» dit Sherlock, remarquant le regard de John à travers les branches. «Je déteste ternir tes fantasmes sur mon enfance, mais décorer des arbres n'en faisait pas partie. Les quelquefois où j'étais chez moi avant le réveillon, les domestiques décoraient le sapin.»!

«Oui, mon idée de comment tu as grandi est_ extrêmement_ incorrecte.» grogna John, fronçant le nez avant de passer à Sherlock un bol de figurines. «Décore le haut, je ferai le bas.» Ils travaillèrent en paix pendant quelques minutes, sirotant un peu de sherry de temps à autre et rigolant quand grondait Sherlock pour avoir surchargé un côté de l'arbre avec une seule couleur.

«Je sais que c'est ta première fois Sherlock, mais utilise ton bon sens» conseilla-t'elle en lui tendant du sherry. «Bois ça. Ça te rendra peut-être de meilleure humeur.»

«Si vous voulez améliorer mon humeur, allez assassiner quelqu'un et rendez le crime intéressant.»

«Désolé, mon cher, je t'ai déjà trouvé un cadeau de Noël. Peut-être que ce gentil inspecteur aura quelque chose pour toi ?»

«Des domestiques, vraiment ?» demanda John après un moment. Il grimaça quand il fit tomber une des décorations en verre dans le feu de cheminée. Un «_POP»_ cristallin se fît entendre et le sol fût envahit de bouts de verres. «Oups, désolé». Il commença à les ramasser et tourna sa tête vers Sherlock en attendant sa réponse.

«Décorer le sapin n'est pas censé être une corvée, c'est un moment à part entière de la fête.»

«C'est manifestement ridicule» rétorqua Sherlock, faisant glisser des boules sur les branches du sapin. «Sans même mentionner le risque d'incendie, sais-tu combien de personnes, au XVIIIème siècle, sont mortes à cause de la tradition de mettre de vraies bougies sur le sapin de Noël ?»

«C'est pour ça qu'ils ont inventé les guirlandes lumineuses» murmura John. «Sain et sécurisé.» Il monta sur la pointe de ses pieds, et réalisa que Sherlock se tenait juste derrière lui. Il était tellement près de lui que son dos était pressé contre la poitrine de Sherlock lorsque celui-ci s'étirait avec l'intention de finir le plus vite possible. John essaya de ne pas rougir lorsque sa proximité avec Sherlock le fit frissonner. Il se dit que c'était sûrement le sherry qui faisait remonter le sang jusqu'à ses joues, et ignora le regard condescendant que lui jeta .

La sonnerie du téléphone de Sherlock le fit sursauté. John se retrouva les bras plein de décorations lorsque Sherlock les abandonna pour lire avidement son message. Un sourire, qui était de mauvais augure pour les criminels, fendit ses lèvres lorsqu'il se précipita dehors. Il attrapait déjà son manteau.

«Lestrade a trouvé un corps à Harrods; pièce verrouillée, mais la victime a été identifiée comme un homme mort depuis trois ans.»

«Décomposé ?» demanda John, posant avec hâte une dernière décoration sur les branches du sapin.

«Corps frais, lié à la mafia. Je vais appeler un taxi, va chercher ton revolver.»

«Désolé . Je finirai ça quand nous serons rentrés.» promis John, en jetant un sourire plein d'espoir à leur indulgente propriétaire. Il se précipita dans les escaliers.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas très cher» lui cria-t'elle. «Je peux finir les dernières retouches. Vous devriez vous dépêcher sinon Sherlock partira sans vous !»

John pris le Browning et son manteau dans sa chambre, il tomba presque dans sa hâte**.** Il avait bien l'intention de contenir le tourbillon de folie qu'était Sherlock Holmes.

Tout autour de lui, la soirée Londonienne était éclairée par les décorations de Noël, mais John les remarqua à peine. Elles passaient devant ses yeux, de la petite boule de neige en coton jusqu'aux magnifiques installations dans la ville luxueuse et chaotique qu'était Harrods. Il était trop occupé à regarder Sherlock résoudre l'affaire.

Quand le travail fût terminé, la nuit touchait à sa fin, et le battement de coeur de Londres ralentit en une lourde et léthargique pulsation de vie et de lumière, dans l'heure la plus sombre avant l'aube. Ils marchaient tous deux dans Baker Street, à bout de soufﬂe et plein d'adrénaline après une évasion risquée. En marchant, l'épaule de John cognait contre le bras de Sherlock, leur pas se fondait l'un dans l'autre tout comme le soufﬂe grave de Sherlock s'harmonisait avec le rire étouffé de John.

«La tête qu'il a fait quand il a su la valeur de la bague !»

«Et son expression quand il a cru que tu l'avais avalée» fit remarquer Sherlock.

«Connard présomptueux» grommela John en se remémorant l'expression d'horreur qu'avait eu le suspect lorsque, pour cette enquête de fausse identité, de fraude et du vol d'un diamant rare, John dû fourrer la bague dans sa bouche et la serra entre ses dents pour la préserver des mains de l'escroc.

«Tu as été brillant. Ils croyaient tous que ce n'était qu'un meurtre.»

«Ce n'est jamais_ qu'un_ meurtre quand il s'agit de la mafia.» Sherlock glissa la clé dans la serrure du 221B Baker Street, John et lui pénétrèrent dans le sombre couloir. «De plus» murmura-t'il «c'est toi qui a trouvé la trace de pas. Je l'ai presque ratée, trop distrait par l'inaptitude d'Anderson.»

John s'adossa contre le mur, essayant de retrouver son soufﬂe et la maîtrise de ses émotions. Il était heureux, soulagé, frissonnant et excité. Tous ses nerfs frissonnaient sous sa peau, il se sentait incroyablement vivant. Par habitude, il leva la tête et rencontra le regard de Sherlock.

Le contact visuel lui donna comme une claque, secouant tout son corps jusqu'à ses orteils. Cette fois-ci, la petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête qui le retenait était silencieuse. La raison et la logique n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Seule une seconde de courage lui suffit pour le pousser en avant, sa main attrapant l'écharpe de Sherlock pour le tirer vers lui. Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient froides et ne répondaient pas à la tentative sensuelle du glissement de langue de John. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce manque de réponse, et l'estomac de John se serra. Il tenta de s'écarter et une excuse était prête dans sa gorge. Avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot, il sentit la douceur du gant de Sherlock sur son cou et les dernières pensées de John furent emportées lorsque Sherlock cola son corps contre le sien.

Sa bouche se posa sur celle de John, sa langue aiguisée par les mots et les déductions était chaude et ferme contre les lèvres de John, qu'il fût trop heureux d'entrouvrir. Ses muscles tendus le pressaient contre le grand corps de Sherlock, les mains de John essayaient de se promener et de se glisser entre les boutons du célèbre manteau afin de toucher le corps de Sherlock. Tremblant, tel un danseur incertain se laissant guider pour les premiers pas d'une valse, Sherlock suivit les directives de John. Son soufﬂe régulier se transforma en légers sons d'encouragements quand les tentatives d'exploration de John découvraient une zone de plaisir.

Ce fût seulement lorsque le besoin vital de respirer devint trop pressant que John s'écarta, haletant, et leva les yeux vers le visage de Sherlock. Sa chaire si pâle était touchée par un rose léger dans le creux de ses pommettes. Ses yeux éthérés étaient teint de la couleur de l'ardoise. Ses longs doigts, toujours gantés de cuir, étaient noués dans la veste de John comme si Sherlock craignait qu'il essaye de s'enfuir.

« Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ça » murmura John, sentant le front de Sherlock contre le sien.

« Je crois que si » murmura Sherlock d'une voix rauque. Il frotta le bout de son nez contre le visage de John. Ils échangèrent un soupir humide et frissonnant. « a fait plusieurs remarques concernant le gui. »

Le rire de John était silencieux et court, se transformant en grognement étouffé lorsque Sherlock décalait sa main gantée sous la chemise de John, caressant son ventre chaud.

« Tu l'aurais fait ? » demanda-t'il, essayant d'imaginer Sherlock faisant l'effort de le coincer sous le gui et de l'embrasser. C'était difficile à imaginer, ou du moins ça l'était jusqu'à ces quelques minutes et cet intense baiser. Il était maintenant impatient de découvrir toutes les choses que Sherlock gardait parfaitement cachées.

« Au bout d'un moment, peut-être. Apparemment, je n'ai plus besoin » dit Sherlock en souriant. C'était un vrai sourire qui démarrait du coin de la bouche pour s'étendre en un sur ses lèvres, paisible et timide, juste pour John. Il était impossible à John de laisser cet effort sans récompense : il monta sur la pointe de ses pieds, et, heureux, se perdit dans un nouveau baiser.

Même pas besoin de gui.


End file.
